


Here Be Monsters

by thelittleone (beautybedamned)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Big Bad Alpha, Let me show you my feelings, Little Red, Multi, Music, Other, Song - Freeform, Songwriting, Theme Songs I Dream Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautybedamned/pseuds/thelittleone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>but i refuse to be cowed by the threat<br/>i run with wolves, <i>don’t you get that yet</i></p><p>[<a href="http://sheisnoelle.tumblr.com/post/34417626199">mp3 hosted here</a>] [<a href="http://accidental-trick.tumblr.com/tagged/my-mental-music-video">picsets here</a>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Be Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodriot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodriot/gifts), [dogbites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogbites/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(Sacred) In the Ordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/406369) by [idyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyll/pseuds/idyll). 



> I had been suffering songwriter's block on an original piece when this one sort of crept up on me.
> 
> It had been a week or so after I'd read through idyll's beautiful fic [(Sacred) In the Ordinary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/406369/chapters/670624) and roughly a day after I'd stumbled across (and repeatedly wept over) [this gorgeous and incredibly feels-inducing meta](http://lishiyo.tumblr.com/post/30303138776/a-journey-through-clothing-in-s2-stiles-stilinski%20) on Stiles' clothing choices in Season 2 by lishiyo.
> 
> A huge chunk of the inspiration for this piece resulted from the latter half of Season 2. The whole sequence in 2x11 where Stiles is speaking to Miss Morell had especially resonated with me, so I'd taken used that as something of a springboard and the idea kind of ran away with itself.
> 
> I hadn't thought that Teen Wolf would utterly blow my mind, but it has. The world, the characters, the stories therein... there are very few words that I can put together to accurately express all my feelings.
> 
> So, instead, I offer this. I know this isn't fanfic in the traditional sense, but hey, songs tell stories too so why not, right?
> 
>  
> 
> Many thanks to my friends, for all the love, encouragement and ridiculous amount of flailing (Rika (bloodriot) and [Judith](http://thisisdemfae.tumblr.com), I am looking at you and all your capslock) before, during and after.
> 
> To Tai, Mi and Mags, I am so honored that you guys love this. Here is me, blushing and asdlfjkhasdfkjh.
> 
> A special mention goes to the gorgeous and talented [Danzy](http://triskaidekaphilia.tumblr.com/) to whom I owe the title of this song to. Thank you for being my sounding board and for saying _GO GO GO_ when I otherwise would have chickened out and stopped. 
> 
> And finally--
> 
> Dear Jeff Davis and the whole of the Teen Wolf cast, you may never see this but I wanted you to know:  
> You guys are unreal. I worship the ground you all walk on.

the news said  
we’d get clear skies  
but the red dawn’s a warning  
like blood on white tiles

then you said  
“don’t be afraid”  
its no less scary together  
but its better than nothing 

 

_(piano break, use chorus)_

 

Fear hunts true  
it goes by Doubt some of the time  
its the grays that cling like ashes  
to all the good that’s yours and mine 

but when dark comes  
we stand our ground  
its about as easy as hell can be  
but the other options are out 

 

and fine, the difference between  
all the want and all that need  
are worlds apart  
or so they’d have us believe 

but it’s the want that can kill you  
it’s the want that carves you out  
from inside 

and sure, the bridges in between  
your burned hopes and broken dreams  
aren’t very different  
that’s what they want us to think 

so tell me lies to sustain the fight in me  
and i’ll tell you lies to maintain your sanity 

 

_hold your breath, baby_  
and kick out as hard as you can  
stretch those fingers to the light  
at the very, very end  
of your tunneling vision 

_hold your breath, baby_  
will your body up towards that sky  
yeah everyone on the earth does die  
but not tonight,  
no, not tonight 

 

yeah, i saw Red Riding Hood  
smile at the Big Bad Wolf  
who said: “what bright,  
clever eyes you have,”  
hey, there’s a war  
in the world we live in  
but i’ll go fight  
if you’re just as willing 

and when we’re weak  
and strangers preach  
on how it’s better to bend  
than go and break out of stubbornness  
feign that laugh and i’ll believe  
i got your back  
honey, hang onto me 

 

_hold your breath, baby_  
and kick out as hard as you can  
stretch those fingers to the light  
at the very, very end  
of your tunneling vision 

_hold your breath, baby_  
will your body up towards that sky  
yeah everyone on the earth does die  
but not tonight,  
no, not tonight 

 

so hold your breath, hold your breath  
and kick as hard as you can  
stretch those fingers of yours  
to the light at the end  
cause when your eyes grow dark  
we’ll be fine  
it’s in the dark when the moon  
shines brighter 

and yes, its memories that burn  
like the worst kind of brand  
they warn us “Here There Be Monsters”  
go get out while you can 

but i refuse to be cowed by the threat  
i run with wolves, _don’t you get that yet_

 

 _(soaring / juxtaposed with chorus)_  
and when i am drowning fast  
from the weight of quiet guilt  
and ghosts of all these accusations  
that just don’t know when to quit  
i will hang on tight  
because it’s got to be better than this  
and i will kick out hard  
i won’t ever quit 

_(quieter, vocals/piano with faint strings)_  
hold your breath, baby  
hold your breath  
we’re not dead yet

lyrics & music: noelle pico : completed 7 sept 2012

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. of the fail!kind.
> 
> 1\. The fail!demo I recorded of this at home is [apparently floating around the Internet](http://frogmage.tumblr.com/post/31462440892/so-my-dearest-darlingest-noey-sheisnoelle-wrote). I would flail and die but I gave my friends permission to go and share if they wanted to so.
> 
> 2\. I'd planned to hold off sharing this until I managed a trip to the studio to record audio that was share-worthy. But that will have to follow.
> 
> 3\. Thank you to anyone/everyone who checks this out. <3


End file.
